


Reunion

by glitterandgin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Family Problems, M/M, anti-mage sentiments, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the urging of Nathaniel, Anders reunites with his father. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"We don't have to do this," Anders said. They'd been standing in front of the door to the ramshackle house for nearly five minutes. The sun beat down on them, making their hair stick to the back of their necks. Around them, there was little to see besides the small homes that dotted the dusty landscape.

Nathaniel squeezed his hand. "I thought you’d like an opportunity to get closure. If I could have had the chance with my father, I know I would have taken it in a heartbeat. It’s your choice, however.”

Anders took a deep breath. “You’re right. Let’s do this. What’ll they do, call the templars on me again?”

“If they do, I’ll fight them off,” Nathaniel said with a smile that stated he was only half-joking.

With that, Anders knocked on the door. For several seconds, it seemed like nobody would answer. Then, without warning, the door swung open to reveal an elderly man. His hair was going grey, but it was clear it had been blond in his youth, and he had the same nose as Anders.

“Hi, dad,” Anders said, unconsciously squeezing Nathaniel’s hand. Nathaniel winced, and Anders loosened his grip slightly. Maker, where had all the air gone?

“Emmerich?” the man said quietly, as though he thought Anders was a ghost that would disappear if he spoke too loudly.

“Emmerich?” Nathaniel repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t start,” Anders said. “Er, may we come inside?”

The man simply turned and walked back into the house, leaving the door open. They followed him inside.

The house hadn’t changed much since Anders had been taken away. Same hand-carved wooden furniture, same faded floral curtains sewn by his mother. It was like he was a boy again. His father even had the same look of fear and disapproval he’d worn when the templars had come.

“Dad,” he said, the word rolling around in his mouth like a marble. “This is Nathaniel. We’re together.”

“I can see that,” Anders’ father said flatly. “I’m going to get right to the point. What are you doing here?”

“I’m part of the Grey Wardens now. They gave me permission to come find you. I… thought we could talk,” Anders said to the floorboards. “Where’s mother?”

“Your mother died four years ago.”

Anders felt his heart sink to the ground. He could barely remember her face after all those years, and now he’d never see her again. He took a deep, shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”

“She and I had stopped speaking by that point. She never forgave me for what happened to you.” He glared at Anders. “I lost my wife because of you. Do you know how much trouble you’ve caused this family?”

Anders knew the arguments; Maker knew he’d been using them on practically everyone he met. It wasn’t his fault he was a mage, and he wouldn’t change for anything in the world. Magic was a gift. But somehow the arguments turned to ash in the presence of his father. He whispered, “I can’t do this.”

As Anders fled the house, Nathaniel glared at Anders’ father. “That’s no way to treat your son.”

“He stopped being my son the day he burned down that barn,” he said, glaring back. “I was right to call the templars on that monster, and no haughty poof is going to make me think otherwise.”

Nathaniel’s gut clenched. He knew he was biased, but this man hadn’t even taken the time to reacquaint himself with his son. “Your son suffered for years because of what you did. I’m sure he’ll forgive me for this.”

Nathaniel punched Anders’ father square in the nose with a satisfying crack. Blood trickled down the man’s face.

Nathaniel said, “Anders could fix that for you, but a ‘monster’ like him might not be willing to do it. Good day.”

He turned and left the house. Anders was sitting in the dust outside with his head in his hands.

“Did you want to talk to him again?”

Anders shook his head. “It was foolish to come here. I don’t know what I expected.” He laughed mirthlessly. “Maker, I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Nathaniel said, crouching down. He kissed Anders’ cheek. “I’m sorry about this.”

“I’ll be fine,” Anders said with a shrug. He glanced over at Nathaniel. “Why do you have blood on your hand?”

Nathaniel cleared his throat. “Your father and I had a... disagreement. Speaking of which, we should probably leave before he _does_ call the templars again.”

He helped Anders to his feet, and they set off for home.

As they walked, Anders said, “You don’t expect me to punch _your_ dad for you, do you?”


End file.
